


Unlike His Father

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Vicar of Dibley
Genre: David's a twat, F/M, I tried to make this as conflict free as I could, Oneshot, This is set early in the series, before Alice and Hugo start dating, my attempt at writing something cute for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: A short story about the son of the richest man in the village pondering about the girl he will one day marry.
Relationships: Alice Horton/Hugo Horton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unlike His Father

Hugo Horton was never much of a lad.  
No one in the village payed him much attention, especially not when he was beside his father who seemed to absorb it all, not necessarily a good thing.  
When people did acknowledge him they all said pretty much the same things, "he's a nice boy", "he's very kind", "if only Mr Horton was as nice as his son was". The small praise of not being like his father seemed to suit him just fine in the long run. But he was never considered if not asked about.   
He never really understood why he was so different from his father.  
Mr Horton, or 'Old sod' as most call him, is a "close minded sod who cares more about money than helping people and only seeks power in the community for the benefits that come with it." So the locals say.   
To Hugo this concept of selfishness felt foreign to him. If he had the power and money to make change he'd do it for the better. Or rather he'd hand it all over to someone who might actually know what they're doing.  
Sometimes Hugo felt as if he were a stranger to his father's name. He'd come downstairs to see his father moaning about something the vicar had done and would look over to him for some back up, which was always shyly and begrudgingly given. His father never seemed to notice, or rather care, about how he felt. Whether it was ignoring his disappointment regarding a certain subject or simply making fun of him for some form of shortcoming outside of his control.  
Just to be clear Hugo did not hate his father, he wouldn't know where he would be if not for him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that his father didn't like him. Hugo trys to ignore the jabs his father makes to his presentation, the ties that Alice buys him for his birthday seem to make him want to gag. And he'll never forget the moment he heard his father mutter "why didn't I use contraception?".  
Hugo makes notes of these incidences but trys to ignore them and move on, no matter how hard it is.  
It's days like today he's glad to have found Alice. Alice. Beautiful and sweet Alice. Alice who shares his humour. His mannerisms and doesn't berate him or insult him.  
She feels more like family than his father ever did. Although they don't date, he can't help but feel the tension filling up the silence between words. Silences too powerful to be left alone. Silences forcefully filled with discussions of the weather or local gossip. Oh how he wishes the silences would last and last as their lips touch under the stars and for the world to stop existing for just a moment.  
Instead a hasty get-away is always made and they part ways. Hugo, feeling both happy and sad, enters the house to find his father sitting in the living room as always. His father makes a comment about his whereabouts, "I'd bet anything you were out with that empty headed bafoon of a girl, the one who seems to think that nudists are a type of Chinese food" his father says to an empty audience. Hugo laughs politely and half burys his head. His father quickly looses interest in the persuit of torment and starts talking about himself again.  
Hugo sits down on the other side of the couch and pretends to listen to his father. All the while thinking of her. Thinking of Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it's not clear Hugo is my favourite character in the show and I do not hold much respect for David. He probably gets better as the show goes on but I'm only on season 2 :/


End file.
